Titans: Unity
by Shaman94
Summary: The Titans can't stay teens forever. Now they travel the world seeking new talent to fill in after they're gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Any fans of the original animated series out there? Sick and tired of Go! And this butchered live action series carving up the memory of what was a good show? Feel like you can do better? Well then, let's do it. Let's make our own version of the show continuing. The idea, The Titans meet and team up with other heroes from around the world. Think Batman: The Brave & The Bold. If you want your OC to be included leave the request in the reviews or PM me. All credit will be the first line put in at the top of each chapter.**

 **The Titans have always been there for us ladies and gents, let's return the favor.**

* * *

Jump City, Night time. Nightwing over looks the empty streets of the home city of the Titans. He hears a series of screams in the distance.

"Showtime." He utters to himself Before putting a finger to his ear piece and leaping from the rooftops. "Titans, on my location."

He lands on the sidewalk, looking out to the entrance of an alleyway. As he nears the corner, he hears loud muffling noises, as if someone is being manhandled. He lifts his baton and flips on the electric tazzer built into it. He flips around the corner and finds an unusal sight, to say the least.

"Whoa." He said.

Standing before him, a gothic Highschool girl was pressed up to the wall with a tall and lengthy creature looming over her. It wore what appeared to be a vest of Feathers with shorts to match. Its arms and face were pale, as if dead and lifeless, and legs same color but a different more thicker texture than skin, as if it was a shell. Its eyes were a piercing irritated yellow and teeth matching. Jet black wings folded behind it on its back as the girl appeared to be faintly and disoriented.

"So you some sort of fallen angel?" Nightwing asks.

"No." It answers.

"You going to step away from her?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"Wow this will be a confusing fight."

Nightwing throws the first blow by tossing some of his Birdarangs. The creature picks the girl up into both of his arms and deflects the explosives with one of its wings. It then flaps the wing back open, sending out a gust of wind that pushes Nightwing a couple of steps back. The beast took flight, leaving with the girl.

"Oh no you don't!" Grayson yells as he shoots out a grappling hook and ensnares the creatures left foot.

It pulls Nightwing up with him, glancing down to him as he rides along. It grips the cable with its right foot, contorting it into a weird fashion to do so, and rips it off. It then swings Nightwing to a nearby firescape, slamming him over the rails and ontop of it. The beast continued ascension as Grayson caught his breath, and would've escaped had it not been for a Starvolt to the left of its face.

The beast shrugged it off with irritation and turned to the source of it. Starfire was quickly approaching him. A green Pteranodon then flew up behind him and gripped the girl in his arms, snatching her out of his clutches. As he began to fly after Beast Boy, Starfire flew into him, pushing him futher away from the two.

The creature took Starfire by the hair, rolling it up into his fist despite the singing burn coming from it, and threw her off of himself. A trash can lid covered in darkness then flew into his left hip like a saw. The creature caught it from falling and crunched it up in its hand, looking down to the ground and spotting Raven at the alley entrance way. He was then shot in the back by Starfire once more and turned to toss the crumbled lid at her in retaliation. The lid was covered in the dark aura once more and stopped before hitting Starfire. It reversed course and flew back at the creature who tucked its wings in front of itself, blocking the lid as it shattered upon hitting it, and blocked Starfire's follow up volt. The force of the blast pushed the beast back to the ground below with the same impact as a comet. And yet, through the smoke, it stood still.

It turned to the alley entrance as a pair of headlights shinned upon it and the sounding of an engine reving filled the air. Cyborg's T-Car was flooring towards the creature. It spread its wings once more, only to feel its feet being held to the ground by Raven's energy. Behind him, Beast Boy landed and reverted back to his normal form, resting the girl on the ground.

"My aching..." The girl mumbled.

"It's alright little mama, we gotcha." BB assured her.

He then took the form of a rhino and charged at the beast. Pinned in place and with attackers from both sides, it had no choice but to relie on its strength and endurance. It caught the T-Car in one hand, letting the front up and off the ground as it kept pressing forward, and Beast Boy by the horn in the other, stalemating his animalistic strength. Cy then leapt from the car, letting autopilot take control and rolled out to the side, locking his cannon arm onto the creature. Nightwing also appeared once more, landing on the opposite side of the alley to Cyborg. And from up above, Starfire was charging up a volt for the creature.

"Crap." The beast said.

The girl BB had saved began to come to and saw what was happeing. She stumbled up.

"No." She said in a daze.

As Cy and Star continued to charge up, the girl began to awaken more.

"No!" She said in a more clear tone. "NO!" She finally yelled out, catching everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped, The Titans, The car, even the beast let out a sigh of reliefe.

"You idiots! He wasn't attacking me, he was helping!" The girl shouted.

"Helping you?" Beast Boy asked as he reverted back to human. "This thing?"

"Yes. This 'thing' helped her." The beast answered.

"From what?" Cy asked.

"Check the dumpster." The girl answered.

Raven did so, using her powers, and found a number of street thugs thrown into the trash.

"She's right." Raven answered.

"So why'd you run?" Nightwing asked.

"Why'd you attack? We had no way of telling what the others attention was. My only concern was getting the human to saftey."

"That's, oddly heroic of you."

"You find it hard to believe he could be heroic but you have a green elf on your team, no questions asked?" The girl asks.

"Point taken." Nightwing answers. He extends a hand out to the creature. "We're sorry. But next time, just try talking."

"Will do." The beast answers, shaking Nightwings hand.

* * *

 **And so the first chapter comes to a close. Any other heroes or villains for the Titans to encounter out there? Only time shall tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today's All Star OC, Talia, belongs to Rosemarie Benson.**

* * *

Some where over the Appalachian Mountains, a snow storm rages on. Piercing through the white vail was a black swirling portal and from that out stepped Raven. Thoguh she did not seem well, as if she was in a trance. She walked out into the storm and faded in the blinding white blizzards winds.

* * *

Elsewhere, a village sits in a valley on one of the mountain tops. Celebrating some festival as banners are put up and fireworks go off. The blizzard, incapable of reaching them as the mountain walls guards them. In the festival streets numerous of people cheer and look around the plentiful booths and stands selling various goods and trinkets.

One of the stands, a candle sells booth, however, had one girl who seemed more irritated than playful tonight. Though, aside from her expression, she stood out from the rest of the villagers by clothing as well. Where as most wore something to keep themselves warm she donned more traditional apparel. The young lady wore a medieval styled corset, black in color with bright red laces knotted up front, a purple gypsy dress that complimented her light-brown skin tone, black ankle high boots, and a white kerchief over her head, leaving only a slightly messy ponytail of her hair to ride out from the back and down to her waist. Her dark brown eyes glared as another firework went off. With that noise she covered her ears and let out an annoyed grunt.

"Why do festivals always have to be so noisy!?" She spoke aloud.

"Poor little Talia." A voice spoke to her, grabbing her irritated attention. "Perhaps you should run back to mommy and daddy if the real world is proving too much for you." Another girl taunts Talia with a smirk. She was dressed more appropriately, fitting into the scene of the village, but her white skin, blue eyes and ginger hair helped her stand out easily from the rest of the villagers.

"Who said that? Oh, Celia, it's only you. I couldn't spot you with all this snow around you." Talia answered back.

"Suppose it's better than standing out in hand-me-down rags."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak pasty bitch."

"I'm surprised you can even speak at all with such a low level upbringing. Until next time, little Talia." Celia spoke her farewell while turning and walking away from the stand.

Another firework went off, causing Talia to cringe and cover her ears. "That's it!" She said, storming away from her own booth.

* * *

Beyond the mountain valley walls, on the edge of the snowstorm, sat a small shed. Talia entered this shed, lantern in hand. The light from the lantern revealed it to be abandoned for what seemed to have been a while now. No functional tools left within it and the few that were broken down and rusted away, and some hey for feeding cattle was laid out on the floor. Talia examined some of the tools and placed them somewhere not so in the way. As she turns to place one of the old tools away Celia leaps up behind her and shouts BOO to Talia. Talia remained unphased.

"Intresting, if I didn't have the ability to have sensed your emotions which of these two scenarios would've played out? A, I get spooked and out of self-defense I thrust this rusted hoe at you. Or B, I get spooked and drop the lantern on the bed of dried hey we're standing on."

"Oh shut it." Celia tells Talia as she pushes her hand down and leans in for a kiss. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't be, we play the part well. Nobody expects the truth."

The two continue to kiss. That is, until Talia pauses and slowly breaks away. She looks towards the window.

"Tay, what's wrong?" Celia asks.

Talia stepped closer to the window.

"Is it one of them?" Celia asks.

"No. Someone, a human I think, is out there." Talia answers looking out into the blizzard.

* * *

Raven, still in her trance, continues to walk through the blizzard. The snow seemingly parting around her as she contniues uphill. A number of small disc shapped lights than lower down from the sky. Several of them align together, forming an oval in the air, and a larger one places itself above, directing it's light upon Raven. The oval lights began to expand away from each other and around Raven, sharpening each end directed at her. Raven, still entranced, looks up to the large light with no emotion on her face.

The ring of lights begins to close in while spinning in a rapid fashion, like a saw. But stop and scatter as a flare is shot in their direction. The light of the flare and noise it was producing had snapped Raven out of her trance.

"Huh?" Raven gasps, hugging herself as she freezes.

Each of the lights keeps a distance away from the flares shine, then fades into the wind. The largest being the last to do so. Raven looks on in confusion.

"What was-?" She asks herself before noticing a cloaked figure waving at her to follow. The figure carried a lantern and wrapped Raven in a snow jacket made from an animals pelt. The two ran away, following a rope tied to the clothed figure. Both arrived at the edge of the valley and into the shed. There, the two are met by Celia.

"Thank goodness you're alright. That blizzard seemed to have been growing more violent the longer you stayed out there. I thought the ice in the air would've severed the rope." Celia states.

"Almost did." The heavily clothed Talia says as she holds up the almost torn apart rope.

"Wait, I'm confused. Where am I?" Raven asks.

"Somewhere safe now." Talia answers. "This is Stone Creek Crossing. In the Appalachian Mountains."

"WHAT!? How'd I get here?" Raven asks.

"You tell us. Talia here just found you in the snowstorm, be thankful she did."

"No. It wasn't her doing. Celia, they're back."

"Who's back?" Raven asks, not in the know.

"Lunar Wraiths. Lights that come out during the New Moon. They act like a hive or a colony being, feeding on people with a sixth sense." Talia explains.

"They're powerful. I was on the otherside of the world before ending up here."

"That's a long walk." Celia says.

"I assume they had me teleport."

"They can minipulate you into using your powers without knowing? Very distrubing."

"The two of you seem to be oddly excepting of my story."

"You're not our first quirky girl in the village. Tay here is an Empath. The only reason she was able to find and save you was cause of the fear she sensed in your heart."

"My fear?" Raven asks, thinking back to the faint glimpses of her dream she was trapped in.

It was her standing before a large mouth in the dark as her mother beckoned for her to follow her further into it.

"How do I know it won't strike again?" Raven asks.

"The wraiths weakness is awarness as well as other light sources. They can't take hold of a mind that knows of them as easily as one blissfully unaware of them. But get cocky and think you are above their influence, you will find yourself out there a second time with nobody to save you." Talia answers.

"Got it. Fear them but don't forget them. And sleep with a nightlight. Anything else?"

"Yes, don't fight them. Run. We can only kill them by leaving them to starve."

"And how long is that?"

"Too long to rest."

The girls all go silent.

"I understand." Raven breaks the silence.

"I hate this." Celia speaks up. "Living in fear cause of something we don't even fully understand. Trapped atop of this mountain."

"Not much I can do to help either. Some hero I am in this world." Talia reinforces the grimness of their villages situation.

"Well, the two of you have been heroes to me today." Raven assures the duo.

* * *

"And who knows? Maybe as long as you keep up the spirit, the Lights will go out one day."

Somewhere else, in the blizzard. Another person's shillouette proceeds uphill through the storm, where the lights dimmly shine.

* * *

 **And so another chapter is brought to a close. If you have a hero of your own you want to introduce to the world, let me know. Until then, see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today's OC, Garret Stone, belongs to, Rocuevas and myself. We're co-daddies!**

* * *

After his fun in Townsville, Garret migrated his way to Jump City. He began to grow bored with such a calm day in the city and started seeking out some tail to chase. Garret made his way to the city park thinking he'd have better luck in finding a girl to satisfy himself with. And he was right as one girl he spotted was near the lake, feeding the ducks that swam in it. He took a seat next to her and started making his move.

"So you like feeding animals?" Garret asked her.

"Yeah, it's just so great to see them make their way to you and leave with a full belly." The woman answered.

"What if I said I know an animal for you to feed?" Garret whispered into the girls ear, getting her to blush and then smile as she glanced away from him.

"That's the best line you got?" A voice asked him.

The duo looked down and spotted a green duck in the flock. The duck then shifted to Beast Boy.

"You muscling in on my territory guy." Beast Boy said.

"I ain't your guy, buddy." Garret answered him.

"I'm not your buddy, friend."

"I'm not your friend, guy!"

"Hey guys, whatever it is you're planning on doing, can I leave before it happens." The girl asks.

"No time for that babe." BB tells her. "There's room for only one alpha in this city."

"You thinking what I am?" Garret asks.

"Best two out of three in a series of oddball competitions. Winner gets the girly."

"Agreed."

"So I'm a trophy?" The girl asks with a blank expression.

* * *

Round 1: Speed

"So the first to circle the park, takes the win." BB explains as the two stretch.

"I'm gonna smoke you runt!" Garret says.

"We'll see. Give us a countdown, lil mama."

The girl stands on the side of the path with the ducks watching behind her.

"Ready?" She asks. "Set? Don't go! Don't go! Not Yet! GO!" With that said, the two made a dash for it.

Garret out ran Beast Boy, leaving him behind with his superior build allowing him to do so. He smirked, until a green raptor appeared next to him. Beast Boy then shifted into a faster land animal, the gazelle, dusting Beast Boy.

"Cheater!" Garret shouted.

* * *

Round 2: Endurance

"Only a real man can take it in as much as he can put it out." Garret explains.

"Ha! I could change into a cockroach homie, I could live without a head!" Beast Boy boasts.

"So you can loose your head? How fragile" Garret asks with a smirk as he steps back and onto a train track coming out of a tunnel and into the park.

His skin then shifts to steel as the train rushes out and mows him down, much to Beast Boys and the girls suprise. Once the train had finished passing by, Garret stood back up, perfectly fine and walked over to BB, dusting himself off before passing him by and saying "Beat that."

* * *

Tie-Breaker: Strength.

"Guys, I'm not really intrested in dating either of you at this point." The girl said. "Like, I don't think any of you even asked for my name yet. It's Tiffany, by the way."

"Stay out of this Lisa!" Beast Boy commanded her.

"Yeah, this is between the men." Garret added.

The two then sat at a stone chessboard table in the park, locking their right hands together. Beast Boy taking the form of a Gorilla and Garret turning to granite.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" The two said as the arm wrestle began.

"Doofs." Tiffany muttered as she walked away.

Time passed as the sun changed positions in the sky, only for it to be replaced by the moon later on. Both remained locked in the fight, refusing to surrender or give quarter to the other.

"You are strong, but I am stronger!" Garret stated.

"There's room for only one alpha in this city mister marble!" BB retorted.

The two then widened their eyes as they heard a cry for help and some police sirens going off.

"Time out, civilians!" The two said in unison.

They then gave each other a surprised glance then smiled and ran off into opposite directions to help where they were needed.

* * *

 **And so another day amongst the Titans has come to a close. This was a fun chapter to have made to just lighten the mood. Not every story needs to involve a punch or a kick with the TT and that's part of the fun with them.**

 **But why did I use the OC of a friend and mine? Two reasons. Just too fun not to, I mean read that chapter and tell me there wasn't a good laugh to have been had. And most importantly, to advertise our own work that's in progress right now.**

 **You see, a few friends and I have been at work on our own original content as of recently. And while it's only scripts we have at the ready for now, my artists are finishing up their current work to focus on bringing this stuff to life. So if you're interested in seeing more mindless action or Nonesense like this going down, be sure to follow me on my Devart and YouTube accounts, both you can find in my profile.**

 **Until then, I'm the Shaman and I'll see ya next time.**


	4. Update

**Well due to lack of requests I think I'm going have to revisit heroes, which means I guess we don't need to hammer a Titan into the chapter now. Any ideas folks?**


End file.
